Ep. 35: The Traitorous Signalman
is the thirty-fifth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the beginning of a two-part story involving the return of Signalman, but transformed due to the influence of a mysterious wire-puller. Synopsis Signalman returns to Earth, but has suddenly turned evil under a mysterious influence, ignoring all his previous friendships and entering a rampage over a personal trauma. Plot The Carranger play rock, paper, scizzors. They all win over Kyosuke, who falls to his knees. At BB Saloon, they have yet another sign under white viel. Zelmoda punches the turkey Bowzock. Gyamo explains why a part of the title is missing. Zonnette is hungry. Kyosuke is doing the order on his bike when he notices Ichitarou in front of the webby abadonned Signalman base. Kyosuke then notices he is hungry, so goes to a food cart van. He orders everything his friends wanted when a Bowzock arrives in a car from space in a blue light. His name is GG Boon. He pushes Kyosuke back. He is making an errand. Kyosuke gets mad at the fellow. He punches him and they have a fight in front of the vendor. Kyosuke is too hungry to fight. He tells GG Boon to wait and runs to a corner to transform. The vendor gives GG Boon his food and change. He heads to his car and is confronted by Red Racer. Boon puts his food away and starts beating Red up. He is knocked away and stil hungry. He is about to call for help and Signalman arrives. He approaches on his Polispeeder but seems to be heading directly for Red. Red is leaps out of the way. Boon is surprised. Signalman's lights are black, meaning he's evil. He is about to shoot Red, when the food vendor blocks the way, protecting Red Racer. Signalman shoots them anyway and Red pushes the vendor out of the way. Red takes the hit. Signalman gets closer. Red has Signalman follow him to a safer area to have a duel. They have it out, Red tries to talk reason to him but Signalman beats him up. Red dodges an attack and restrains him using his Navick Blaster and then retreats. At Pegasus, the gang is hungry and Kyosuke arrives, wounded. He falls. Zonnette can't wait for the food. GG Boon is still on Earth and reports by phone what occurred. Elsewhere, Ichitarou is playing soccer with boys in the park when he notices Signalman. He runs toward him but stops when he notices he is will run over him. He nearly gets him. Signalman makes a U-turn and chases after the boys in the park. Ichitarou hides and then runs off when Signalman leaves. At Pegasus, Youko tends to Yousuke's wounds. Ichitarou arrives to tell them Signalman has gone nuts. Signalman corners the kids and encircle them. A Viblace stops their wheel. The Carranger get him out of the way. The Carranger get the kids out of the way and confront Signalman. He balls his hands into fists. He throws their Viblade at them and then blaststhem in a park. He then runs towards them. Pink tries to stop him to no avial, he then fights Red and Yellow and knocks Yellow away. He beats up Red again and the five huddle in fear at his mercy. He blasts at them once again. He tells them about the Carranger-colored waves around the planet Police, his homeworld. It is an exhaust that pollutes the planet. His wife Sigue told him that the Carranger are responsible. Red Racer can't stand it. Signalman goes on to tell him that his son Sigtarou got sick from the fumes. The boy coughed. Signalman rushed to the window and cursed the Carranger. He imagined them as he stared at the fumes. He was shocked they actually seemed to be there. Then the Carranger- colored fumes entered his system and consumed him. He struggled and fussed and his lights became black. Back in prsent time, Signalman shot his gun up in the air and the lasers split into five rays to hit the heroes. Red rolled up his hand into a fist and they all got up quickly. But they were then kicked down by GG Boon. They fight him. He knocks Blue into a tree. Signalman then points his gun at Boon. He then throws exploding coins at the Carranger. Signalman makes a truce with Boon and aligns himself with the Bowzock, to destroy the Carranger. Red calls for Giga Booster. They shoot towards Boon. Zelmoda approaches Signalman and drags him away. Boon pulls out an Imo-Youkan and grows when he eats it. GG Boon throws exploding coins at VRV Robo and then kicks it. They counter and hold the foe and they punch him. They destroy him with their finisher. Back at the BB Saloon, Zonnette is still hungry. She throws salt and pepper on Gynamo and licks her lips. She then proceeds to bite his head. Zelmoda comes in with Signalman into the saloon. Back on Earth, Ichitarou writes on Signalman's base with chalk. The five adults arrive and call Ichitarou out but he runs away from them, wiping tears from his eyes. They read what he wrote. Back at BB Saloon, Zonnette mixes up a drink for Signalman as Gynamo speaks to him. Signalman shakes Gynamo's hands as long as they destroy the Carranger. The camera zooms out from Baribarian and a large red being with a gold face is watching it. He seems to hold the Baribarian in his hand. He laughs manacially. His name is Exhaus. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Bendo Shop Owner: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa